


How She Shows Affection

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cheating, Cock Worship, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Toph finally confesses her feelings to Sokka (in her own special way).This was part of an art trade with Knullmannen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Toph cracked her knuckles. This was it. Katara and Zuko were off on some revenge adventure, and Toph had convinced Aang and Suki that Momo was missing. But of course, he was safe and sound inside a well hidden stone cage Toph had made herself, which she kindly filled with a nice pile of food. Momo didn’t seem to mind. The basic idea of this plan had existed in her mind for a while, and she had a feeling she might not get another chance to pull it off. Sozin’s Comet was on its way, and so many things could go wrong even before that. 

As far as she could tell, her crush on Sokka had gone unnoticed among the group. The only one that had an idea was Suki due to an unfortunate misunderstanding on the Serpent’s Pass. However, the awkward moment and the truth it implied were never brought up again. Toph knew Sokka and Suki were more or less a couple at this point. But as far as Toph was concerned, she “saw” him first. That wasn’t true, but Toph and Sokka certainly spent more time together. That didn’t stop Sokka from being completely oblivious to Toph’s feelings though.

While Toph watched Aang and Katara’s puppy love relationship bloom with only slight bumps along the way, she felt compelled to keep her feelings about Sokka a secret. And from time to time, Toph took care of those feelings in privacy while everyone was asleep. When it was just the four of them, she felt like she had a chance to maybe move things along with Sokka. Her own stubbornness made her stall. As blunt and aggressive as she was, Toph failed to find the words or the right time to let Sokka know. But she was running out of time, and Suki’s presence shattered the confidence she’d slowly been building up over the last few months. Now she was just as frustrated and horny as she was from the start. 

Knowing perfectly well how immature it was of her, Toph couldn’t help but feel betrayed by Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior knew she liked Sokka. But Suki’s discretion began to look like an attempt to ignore Toph’s feelings while going after Sokka right in front of her. Toph tried to kick that notion out of her head, but it was near impossible for her to be rational about this. Sokka had to understand how much he meant to her, and Suki would just have to deal with it, whether she truly cared about Toph’s feelings or not.

Sokka had stayed behind to look for Momo around the camp. He searched around and under everything in sight, unknowingly giving Toph a show as he kept bending over. She could feel his pants hugging his butt with every move. She stopped pretending to help him look and just stood there with her arm leaning against a rock and her toes dug into the earth. It would almost be a shame to rob herself of his adorably oblivious attitude. But this wasn’t the time for that.

“Hey, I think I felt him go in your tent,” she said as naturally as possible. “Found him,” Toph shouted from inside the tent.

Sokka rushed inside with a smile on his face. “Momo!” His furry friend was in Toph’s arms. With a bit of quick bending, she’d freed him from the cage and pulled in him in through the back. Momo leapt out of her arms, scurrying by Sokka’s feet and out of the tent. The fact that Toph was completely naked finally hit Sokka. She’d stripped in the time it took Momo and Sokka to get to the tent. It was a special skill.

Toph could feel it. Sokka’s arousal was immediately obvious to her. The honesty of his body filled her with a burst of confidence, but that didn’t keep her from blushing. This was her crush and one of her best friends, and her body was on full display for him. There was no time for romance, subtlety, or anything really. Aang and Suki could be back any minute, so Toph decided to keep things simple. This was her way of saying, “Hey! I like you. Okay?” Maybe if things went well, they could find a better time for a more thorough night together.

“Toph…” Sokka looked worried but very interested. Luckily for both of them, Toph had her ways of detecting honesty and emotions. And in this case, it was quite reliable.

Toph walked up to him and dropped to her knees. Even with the clock ticking, Toph waited through the uncomfortable silence for Sokka to make the next move. The most important move. She could feel every throb. There was no doubting Sokka’s feelings, but would that be enough? 

Feeling his hands move, Toph realized she’d gotten through to him. But the part that surprised her was that he took his shirt off first. Maybe he was stalling, or maybe he just felt it was the logical first step. But it didn’t take long for the pants to come down. His erect cock sprung up to greet her, smacking against her face. Toph couldn’t have asked for a better invitation. 

She took the thick cock in her hand, feeling its weight. It was so warm and alive. Sokka’s balls fit nicely in the palm of her hand. She wanted to tease him about this hilarious image: her literally having him by the balls. But she restrained herself. Opening her mouth to finally say something, Toph still couldn’t find the words, so she decided to put her mouth to better use. Sokka let out a high pitched squeal. With little effort, Toph had taken most of his length. There was no way for them not to be on the same page now.

With a clench of her fist, Toph bended herself a little platform. She got on her hands and knees and raised herself to be perfectly level with Sokka’s waist. Her lips, tongue and neck now did all the work. Sokka’s cock fit nice and snug between her lips, while Toph’s tongue licked and explored. Someday when she looked back on this, she’d consider this her first kiss.

Despite how wet she was, Toph didn’t feel the need to touch herself. The rush of being with Sokka was already overwhelming. Feeling the outside air on her entire body made her feel exposed yet empowered. A slight breeze from outside the tent tickled her wetness. Digging her fingers into the earth, Toph felt every curve of Sokka’s body, even the way his butt clenched as she sucked on him. His smell and his taste were a surprising treat. Not that they were especially pleasant, but they were his.

Toph wanted to hug him and glide her fingers, or tongue, along every perfect inch of his body. But she kept herself focused on finishing the job. She decided not to put her hands all over him. She wanted to be sure Sokka was staying because he wanted to and not because she was holding him down. Sliding out of her mouth and running outside was still an option. There was so much she wanted to do and say, but there was little time for any of it. This would have to do. 

Toph used to lay awake at night and think about how much Sokka meant to her. He was loyal and caring in the most genuine way but without being smothering like Katara. Sokka was funny, brave, and honest. He was almost like a hero to her, but Toph didn’t put him on a pedestal. He was still just her friend, and that was the best part. Having a gorgeous body and a nice cock were extra bonuses.

Toph took guilty pleasure in being able to feel whenever Sokka was aroused. Her earthbending actually made it difficult to give anyone privacy during certain activities. She was attuned enough to direct her attention elsewhere when needed, but how was she expected not to “peep” when Sokka was playing with himself? She felt like an idiot afterwards, but sooner or later she’d do it again. She wanted to be mature about it, but youth and impulsiveness got in the way. She told herself most people would do the same thing, and she was probably right.

On more than one occasion, she’d end up touching herself while Sokka was doing the exact same thing. He assumed everyone was asleep and did it relatively far away from their camp. But Toph felt it all. The thrill was too much to hold back. She fantasized that he was thinking about her, even though that probably wasn’t the case. But feeling his orgasm, even from far away, was somehow comforting to her. They were under an unreasonable amount of stress, and feeling Sokka let loose helped Toph relax. And she was glad he was able to relax too.

Now that things had gotten this far, Toph wanted to impress him without scaring him off. She let his cock rest while also giving herself a chance to catch her breath. This was Sokka’s chance. If he didn’t want to be here anymore, he could leave. But he stood there waiting for her to continue. Toph felt his wet cock twitch. Its tip bopped her on the nose. Still keeping her hands on the ground, she stuck out her tongue and licked her horny friend. She pressed her face against his cock, taking in his smell. From his balls to his tip, Toph licked and rubbed. Her face was covered with precum and her own spit.

“Toph…”

Toph could feel Sokka’s heartbeat shift dramatically, and there was a sense of impending release. She opened wide and wrapped her lips around his cock. With a mix of disappointment and relief, Toph tasted Sokka’s cum. This would be over in a few seconds. She squeezed her hand around his shaft as he shivered and bucked his way to the last drop. She knew this feeling. His body language was very familiar to her. But now she got to witness it firsthand and feel the extra energy and passion that she inspired. Today, Sokka’s orgasm was uniquely hers. But it was over.

It hadn’t taken long for Sokka to finish, but there was an impressive amount of cum. Toph had a feeling she’d just taken a load meant for Suki. More than a little oozed from the corner of Toph’s mouth and got on her fingers. With a loud slurp, her lips went from the tip to the base, not letting any more of Sokka’s cum escape. He moaned and placed his hands on her head, messing up her hair.

They remained silent for about a minute. Sokka breathed heavily with his arms dangling awkwardly at his sides. Toph kept him in her mouth even as he began to shrink. Just as the sharpness of her senses returned to her, she could feel Aang and Suki returning. Her thoughts raced in a panic, but her body refused to let go. She wanted this to last a little longer. 

As awkward as it was, this meant so much to Toph. She was naked and alone with her first crush. The hardships and future perils of the outside world didn’t mean a thing during their brief time together in that tent. Toph was able to express her feelings in a way that she felt comfortable with. And she really hoped swallowing a load of his cum got the message across.

“Momo!” said Aang as the lemur ran to him and crawled up his arm.

The sight of Toph and Sokka stumbling out of the tent wasn’t lost on Suki. Sokka couldn’t look Suki in the eye as he mumbled something about Momo being there all along. Toph struggled with keeping a straight face. She hadn’t even bothered to fix her hair. It was hard not to feel somewhat embarrassed, but at the same time she wanted to shout her achievement out to the world. Whether or not Sokka ever loved her, this was a special victory.

“You guys found Momo,” said Aang.

“Yep. We did it,” said Toph.

Suki put a hand on Toph’s shoulder. “Good job, Toph. Good job.”


End file.
